De l'inconstance de la Haine
by OuaF
Summary: Klavier rend visite à Kristoph dans sa cellule. Spoilers 4-1 & 4-4. One-shot, no slash, angst etc.


**Titre: **De l'inconstance de la Haine

**Jeu: **Gyakuten Saiban / Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (Kristoph + Klavier(Konrad) Gavin)

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire et les vagues mentions du background des Gavin qui n'est qu'une supposition permettant d'excuser l'inexcusable attitude de Krissi.

**Notes:** spoilers 4-1 / 4-4, Klavier Konrad. IL N'Y A ABSOLUMENT PAS DE GAVINCEST DANS CE ONE-SHOT, JE LE JURE _SUR LA TÊTE DE KRISTOPH_.

* * *

Le bruit du tour de clé le laissa imperturbable. Il ne frémit même pas, n'esquissa pas un geste. Le dos tourné aux barreaux de sa cage, il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'on l'avait ouverte, puis refermée. Figé dans son activité favorite – le vernissage précis, presque maniaque, de chacun des ongles de ses deux mains – il n'avait aucune prise sur ce qui l'entourait, et n'y prêtait aucune espèce d'attention. A peine remontait-il de temps en temps sa paire de lunettes, quand elle avait l'impudence de glisser sur son nez fin.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seulement interrompu par le bruit à peine audible du pinceau glissant sur les ongles, et de deux respirations égales. N'osant interrompre l'ardeur presque religieuse de celui qu'il était venu visité, le nouveau venu préféra attendre qu'il aie fini, entortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index.

Enfin, le flacon en cristal rebouché, puis reposé délicatement sur la table, Kristoph Gavin leva ses mains impeccables pour les observer à la lumière; puis, avec délicatesse, il souffla sur chacun de ses ongles vernis. Son frère le regarda faire, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot – à peine remarqua-t-il la douleur dans ses jambes de rester trop longtemps debout, raide, dans la même position.

- Que fais-tu là, Klavier?

La voix dure, froide comme la substance qu'il venait d'étaler sur le bout de ses doigts, Kristoph se retourna enfin pour dévisager son cadet derrière ses lunettes. Klavier oublia aussitôt toutes les répliques cinglantes qu'il avait pu imaginer, toutes les raisons qu'il avait pu échafauder; il se crut revenu des années plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans et que son grand frère s'occupait de lui comme leurs parents ne l'avaient jamais fait.

- Tu… tu es mon frère, Kristoph, commença Klavier, mais tout de suite il lut, dans l'arrivée d'un rictus ironique sur le visage de son frère, qu'il avait choisi les mauvais mots. Je n'arrive pas à…

- Tu n'arrives pas à me haïr, Klavier?

Avec cette élégance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Kristoph se leva de son fauteuil, et se plaça dos à Klavier, fixant par la fenêtre condamnée par des barreaux le peu de ciel bleu qu'il pouvait encore admirer.

- Tu veux que je te dises ce qui se passe, Klavier? murmura-t-il avec douceur. J'ai attenté à la vie d'une jeune femme, réussi à éliminer son père, tué un homme avec une bouteille et réduit l'existence d'un autre à néant, cet homme que j'ai ensuite persuadé de devenir mon ami. Dans cette entreprise sordide, tu t'es impliqué, bien malgré toi, et par ma faute. Tu as été obligé de te tenir par deux fois dans une cour d'assise où ton propre frère était accusé de meurtre, pire, d'assassinat. Tout ce qui t'arrives, Klavier, toute cette tension sur tes épaules, dans ton esprit, dans tout ton être physique et spirituel, arrive _par ma faute_. Maintenant, tu voudrais me haïr, ce que je comprends parfaitement; mais à chaque fois que tu essaies, quand bien même tu concentres tout ton ressentiment envers ma personne, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'évoquer cette enfance où ce jeune homme que tu admirais tant te protégeait du monde extérieur, de l'influence de ton absence de vie de famille, voire même de ta tristesse d'enfant. Tu te rappelles de tout ça, et tout en te disant que si ce n'est un cauchemar, ce ne peut être qu'un malentendu, tu lis et relis les rapports de mes procès, sans déceler la moindre erreur, sans trouver la moindre preuve à démentir, le moindre fait à contredire. Pire, tu es l'être, le témoin décisif, qui a réussi à prouver que j'étais celui qui était derrière toute l'affaire.

Kristoph se tourna vers Klavier – qui, incapable de prononcer un mot, se contentait d'écouter ceux prononcés par son frère résonner dans son esprit – et esquissa un sourire, plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu hais, Klavier. _C'est toi._

La phrase, le mot, l'idée peut-être, ou le sourire; le jeune procureur ne put savoir ce qui le frappa en premier, mais la douleur fut si violente qu'il serra les dents. C'était une douleur intérieure, et pourtant c'était une douleur physique; elle se manifestait dans tout son corps, dans ses bras, ses mains, sa tête. Ses jambes lui semblèrent soudain trop faibles pour porter son corps, et il plongea son regard blessé dans les yeux bleus clairs de cet homme en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Il aurait du le détester. Il aurait du haïr chaque mot traversant les remparts de ses lèvres, chaque clignement de ses paupières empêchant quelques secondes que ne le frappent ses prunelles perçantes, chaque geste qu'il esquissait. Il aurait du exécrer cet être qui l'avait détruit, avait détruit ce en quoi il croyait: il aurait du même se réjouir de l'imaginer mort, se balançant au bout d'une corde raide. Il aurait du apprécier l'idée du nœud coulant enserrant sa gorge blanche; et pourtant, pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie: se jeter dans ses bras, et pleurer, pleurer comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon de neuf ans en apprenant qu'on allait tuer son grand frère.

- Je suis désolé, articula-t-il en détournant le regard.

Etrangement, ces excuses maladroites semblèrent toucher l'homme ordinairement insensible, car son regard changea un instant; mais il reprit bien vite son masque imperturbable, et esquissa son habituel sourire condescendant.

- Ce n'est rien, Klavier. Ce n'est pas grave; tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

L'intéressé ignorait s'il le faisait exprès, ou si Kristoph prenait simplement du plaisir à mettre en scène les phrases qu'il aurait prononcé des années plus tôt dans une situation beaucoup plus anodine. Il fit quelques pas, se rapprochant de son frère lentement, en hésitant, balbutiant de nouveau des demandes de pardon précipitées. Lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour de son frère, cet être qui avait sur les mains le sang de deux pères alors même que le sien ne lui avait jamais prêté attention, cet être qui avait agi égoïstement, simplement poussé par son ambition; lorsqu'il referma ses bras sur lui, il sentit les barrières qu'il avait érigé le matin même en décidant de cette visite s'effondrer une à une comme une rangée de dominos. Cela commença par des sursauts, qui se transformèrent en sanglots étouffés quand Kristoph l'enlaça à son tour et le serra contre lui. Klavier pleurait, ce gosse qui a l'âge de sept ans à peine avait juré sur les livres de droit de son frère qu'il ne pleurerait plus jamais, même s'il se faisait très mal. Ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur que le jeune Klavier Gavin avait imaginé – jamais, à cet âge, aurait-il pu concevoir une peine aussi grande: celle de perdre le dernier être qui avait une signification, le dernier être qui vous avait soutenu depuis que vous étiez capable d'identifier votre entourage. Les sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules étaient dirigés autant sur son frère que sur lui-même; et Kristoph commença à murmurer doucement à son oreille des mots pour le rassurer, comme il l'aurait fait à un petit enfant, de ces formules toutes faites qui ne signifient rien. «Ca va aller, tout va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien…»

Alors qu'il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, abandonné là dans les bras d'un meurtrier, Klavier attrapa la seule pensée lucide qui lui vint: tant qu'il aimait son frère, il lui semblait qu'il le haïssait, par ce paradoxe qui fait que l'on déteste toujours plus les gens qu'on aime.

Perdu dans sa souffrance, cependant, la pensée lui échappa, laissant place à un vide qu'il essaya de combler en serrant son frère de toute ses forces, et en enfouissant son visage dans la blondeur de ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

Il sentit une main caresser ses propres cheveux, et il sut que cette main était parfaitement manucurée.

- Ne le sois pas, murmura Kristoph avec une amertume qu'il n'avait jamais eu. _Je _suis désolé.

Il y eut un moment de suspend, pendant lequel il sembla à Klavier, dans la brume de ses larmes, que son frère retenait son souffle.

- Moi aussi, Klavier, parvint-il enfin à articuler. Moi aussi, je t'aime…


End file.
